The Pinky Promise
by DeafeningSilence1317
Summary: Prussia learns a dark secret Germany had been keeping from him. So, being the slightly immature person that he is, he makes Germany promise him something. Rated T for implied things. Horrible things.


I try not to be serious. I try not to be a pervert. But when I watch car commericials, both things are out the window. Because when I think of cars, I think of sexy Germany and his sexy German cars. Well, I started writing a novel in my head about Germany and his cars. This is what I managed to get down in word before my short attention span took over.

Anyway, I couldn't bare to read it because I knew I'd never be courageous enough to post it. So excuse any errors you see. =u="

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p>"You have the best orgasm face ever, you know that?"<p>

Germany felt a blush crawl across his pale cheeks. Embarrassed, he covered his face with a pillow.

"Don't patronize me, Bruder…" Germany said quietly, his voice muffled.

"Aww, don't hide those sexy eyes from me," Prussia said, pulling the pillow away.

Germany rolled over and sat at the edge of the bed, still blushing.

"You know West, you've been very difficult to deal with lately. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing…," Germany said quietly, pulling on some clothes. He threw some boxers at Prussia.

"C'mon, tell Big Brother Prussia…" The red-eyed Prussian urged as he pulled on the boxers. He then crept up behind his brother and wrapping his arms around the young German.

"I'm just feeling stressed out is all…"

"You're always stressed out. Really, what is it?"

"That's it. I'm just stressed."

Prussia was quiet, and for a moment Germany thought he could enjoy being wrapped in his brother's arms, but a moment or two later Prussia had totally changed demeanor.

"It's Russia, isn't it?"

Prussia knew he'd struck a cord by the way his brother's muscles tensed at the mention of Ivan…

"What's that bastard up to now?" Prussia asked, setting his chin on his brother's left shoulder.

"Bruder, I'm tired, sore in the ass, and I feel a migraine coming on. Let's not bring up Russia right now…"

Prussia grabbed Germany's shoulders and tossed him down on the bed. His hands rested on either side of his stunned lover's head.

"Tell me. Now."

Germany stared up into his brother's eyes. Prussia stared back.

"He did something. I know he did something to you."

At the mention of the word 'he', Prussia saw something flickering like a tiny flame trying to keep a candle lit in heavy wind. Fear.

"We had an agreement that he wasn't supposed to touch you."

"Don't talk about him, Bruder. Just… stop it."

That's when the candle lit up in Germany's eyes. Prussia saw tears in the German's blue eyes. He brought a comforting hand to his little brother's cheek. Germany closed his eyes and prayed his tears wouldn't spill over, but he already registered Prussia's fingers wiping them away. Germany quickly rolled onto his side and curled up in a ball, covering his face with his hands.

Weak… I'm so weak, he thought through the haze of fear and sadness.

Prussia was quick to grab his brother's chin and turn his head to look at him.

"Germany, look at me. Tell me what happened. I'm here and no one's going to hurt you. Tell me."

Said German quickly pulled away and closed in on himself more. Prussia was getting frustrated. Not at Germany, though; never Germany. He was getting angry with himself for not noticing Germany's behavior earlier.

"I don't like thinking about it…" Germany whispered. The memories were already flooding his mind, and he could do nothing but try to keep from sobbing while the waves of cold consciousness swept him away in a river as frigid as Ivan's hands in the winter.

_Russia stood there, his hands in his pockets. Germany could stare at him for generations and still not be able to see an expression other than a knowing smile and close-set violet eyes directed to the ground._

"_Well if it isn't Germany… What are the odds of seeing _you_ here?"_

"_Whatever you want Russia, I'm not giving it to you."_

_Russia chuckled to himself._

"_I don't want _anything _from you. I just thought I'd wait for you here to tell you a few things."_

_Germany was suspicious of Russia's motives, but he paused his level steps to hear the Russian out._

"_What sort of… _things…_?"_

"_Well... _War_ sort of things."_

_Germany's muscles tightened. If he wasn't listening before, he certainly was now._

"_You see, I've noticed that you've been getting… wealthier. I'm upset by this, Germany. I also noticed that you've been sharing some of your wealth with that idiot America. Didn't we have an agreement that your primary resources would go to me?"_

_Germany raised an eyebrow._

"_Well there's plenty to go around. I've been profiting more because of sales to America and I didn't see anything wrong with it."_

"_There's quite a _big _problem with it, Germany," Russia said, looking up at the sky. "I think you know that it means I don't get as much from America. This will eventually negatively effect my economy. We don't want that, do we?"_

_Germany stared at Russia with questioning blue eyes._

"_So I'm going to make you a deal. If you give me a little of your profit, I won't blow your ass to kingdom come."_

_Germany's eyes widened._

"_Are you… threatening war on me?"_

_Russia, with inhuman speed, swept behind Germany and wrapped an arm around his neck. With the other gloved hand, he pushed the nose of a gun into Germany's blond hair. Germany, without even looking at the Russian's face, knew he was being glared at with iridescently evil eyes._

"_Yes I am."_

_Germany, who had wrapped his cold fingers around the arm around his neck, thought twice about fighting back._

"_You know, Germany… I've been working a lot with biological warfare lately…" Russia said, enticing Germany's weaker side to give in._

"_Even you wouldn't stoop as low as that, Russia."_

"_Oh, I think I would," Russia said, pushing the nozzle of the gun into Germany's head harder._

_Germany was terrified at this point. If he refused, he'd have his brains blown out and his people infected with God-knows-what…_

"_All this for money?" Germany asked quietly._

"_Money and _power,_ mind you. When I don't have at least _some_ control over you, I don't think things would work out as ideally for me. So I suppose it all goes back to the original topic of your outside communications with people like America._

"_Germany, I try to treat you well. But when you step out of line, I feel like it's my duty to keep you and everyone else in my control safe; which means _discipline _will be involved."_

_Germany shivered at the emphasized word, '_discipline'_ and thought of what Russia had done to him and his brother in years past._

"_Apparently, my ideas of discipline are… frowned upon by more influential countries like America. This causes tension, because I know you've developed friendships with some of these higher countries. Tension then causes a domino effect which _will_ lead to war. I don't think that would be very good for any of us._

"_So do you want me to start a war, or do you simply want to cough up some money for me?"_

_Germany sighed in defeat. Russia was 5 steps ahead of everyone when it came to war._

"_Alright… alright…"_

_Russia smirked in satisfaction and put the gun away._

"_Just promise me something."_

_Russia, who had begun walking in the opposite direction, turned to look at the German._

"_Promise you won't tell that big brother Prussia of yours. I don't need him getting angry with me."_

"… _I promise."_

Germany tried to explain without making it sound like more than it was, but that just made it worse.

When he was done, Prussia was either really pissed or just not amused. He was lying on his back, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. He was chewing on his thumbnail and with the other hand he was running his fingers through Germany's hair.

Germany sat up to get a better look at Prussia's face. He wiped his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"I'm killing him."

Germany placed his head on Prussia's chest to perhaps sedate him.

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious; I'm gonna kill him."

"It's not that big of a deal; all I have to do is give him some extra money every once in a while."

"That part I can _almost_ live with; but he crossed the line when he threatened you with biological warfare and a gun."

"I think the way you're acting now is why Russia made me promise, Bruder."

"When you make a promise my dear West, you're allowed to break it if you haven't pinky-promised," Prussia explained.

Germany half-laughed.

"Pinky-promises are for kids, Bruder."

"You're never too old for pinky-promises, West."

Germany's tears had ceased, at least. Prussia was still a little mad, but with his little brother's head on his chest, he couldn't complain.

"Now I want you to pinky-promise me something."

Germany looked up and studied Prussia's face. He was totally serious.

"Promise me that you'll always be there."

"Bruder…"

"Look, this is important to me. I don't think I'd make it 3 hours without you."

"I can't promise that," Germany said gravely. He could die _any day_. He was pretty sure he'd gotten that through to Prussia when he told him about Russia waving the biological warfare card in front of him.

"You can pinky-promise me. I can break it if I want to, but you can't."

Prussia stuck out a hand with pinky extended.

Germany sighed.

"You know that you're not leaving this bed until you promise me."

Germany wrapped his pinky finger around Prussia's, and they shook on it.

He's just like Italy, Germany thought, smirking.

"Now we lock it."

"You're so immature," Germany said, rolling his eyes. He stuck out his forefinger and let Prussia lock the promise with his own forefinger. It startled Germany that he even _knew_ how to lock it.

"Says the one on the bottom," Prussia said, his eyebrows conveying what Germany wouldn't have gotten if it had been said by anyone else.

Germany hit Prussia on the chest and rolling over, laughing.

"You're so perverted," Germany laughed, pulling the covers over his shoulders and shutting off the light.

Prussia pulled Germany into his protective grasp and stroked his hair.

"Can we do it again? You made me hard with your sexiness."

Germany slapped him, but that didn't mean he was going to say no.

* * *

><p>8'D I guess you could call this a tiny smidget of a sequel to 'I Don't Plan On Living Forever'. I didn't wanna say that until after you read this though.<p>

I used to be scared to death by stuff like that being in the description and stuff because I didn't wanna read another story to understand. But you don't really need to with this one.

I just automatically connected it to the latter story because I mentioned that Prussia and Russia had an agreement that Germany wouldn't be dragged into any of their drama.

On that note... Reviews? 8'D?


End file.
